Agridulce Simpatía
by Persei
Summary: WolframxYuuri. Yuuri sigue sin avanzar la relación con Wolfram y éste, comienza a cansarse. La visita del pasado removerá más en Wolfram de lo que Yuuri desea. ¿Qué hará Yuuri para no perder lo que siempre tuvo a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou son de mi propiedad._

_Warning.- Fic de relación SHONEN AI (chico-chico) si el tema no te agrada, abstente de leer ya que después tendrá un contenido YAOI._

_Ubicación temporal.- Todo ha terminado, las tierras de los Maou están a salvo y en total paz, Wolfram y Yuuri no han avanzado más en su relación._

* * *

**Agridulce Simpatía**

**I**

**¿Historias?**

* * *

El suave amanecer comenzaba a alumbrar cada una de las casas pertenecientes a las tierras de los Mazoku.

En las habitaciones del palacio, por la luz que se filtraba en una habitación en específico, cierto joven pelinegro comenzaba a abrir los ojos, percatándose de que estaba sobre _algo muy suave y cálido_.

Abriendo los ojos y tratando de enfocar mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de _alguien_, se levantó rápidamente palideciendo de pronto.

En medio del escándalo de repente dado, un guapo niño comenzaba a abrir los ojos, revelando las bellas esmeraldas que miraban sin entender al joven pelinegro.

- Tú… yo… ¿qué estábamos…?... ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –logró completar el joven rey señalándolo con la mirada acusadora-

- Es mi habitación –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Tú llegaste anoche a disculparte y a pedirme que te dejara dormir conmigo.

Eso bastó para que el poco color que le quedaba, se esfumara de repente del rostro del Maou.

- ¿QUE YO QUÉ? –exclamó despertando seguramente a todo el palacio-

- Eso hiciste… -respondió entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de calmar el coraje que comenzaba a sentir- ¿Que no lo recuerdas?

Yuuri sintió que el tono de Wolfram era _demasiado _calmado para provenir del joven guardián y la sola idea de pensar que Wolfram podía ser más peligroso de lo que había mostrado hasta ahora, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo y, haciendo a un lado su desconcierto, forzó a su mente a recordar qué diablos había hecho.

Recordaba que el día anterior, había reñido con Wolfram ya que éste le había celado de nuevo, dejándolo en vergüenza ante sus visitas y le había soltado cosas como "No soy un niño para que decidas con quién debo estar y con quién no" y tras la respuesta de Wolfram de "Eres ajeno a este mundo y demasiado inocente para comprender lo que te rodea", él había soltado algo que seguramente había lastimado mucho al joven Mazoku… "No eres nadie para decidir eso, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en lo que no te importa"

Esas palabras sí que las recordaba, y de verdad no había sido su intención pero es que era tanta la presión que de pronto no tenía otra opción más que explotar.

Pero intentó recordar cómo fue que llegó a la cama de Wolfram, aunque por el tono de éste… se notaba que aún andaba enojado, y quizá peor que el día anterior debido a su falta de memoria de la disculpa…

Entonces recordó algo que seguramente tenía mucho que ver… después de su discusión, se había encerrado en su habitación diciéndoles a todos que no quería ser molestado.

Unas horas más tarde, Gunter había llegado para darle la cena y lo último que recordaba, es que algo tenía de especial esa sopa…

Seguramente Gunter y Conrad habían acudido a la magia de Anissina para intervenir en el asunto…

- ¿Qué esperas? –preguntó de mala gana Wolfram, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-

Quizá Gunter y Conrad se merecerían un buen castigo por andar de traidores metiches, pero si no se hubieran metido… quizá ni siquiera estaría hablando "civilizadamente" con Wolfram y al castillo no le convenía tener que ser reconstruido por una batalla interna…

- ¿Acerca de qué? –preguntó de vuelta, haciendo que Wolfram frunciera el ceño-

- ¿Despertaste más idiota que de costumbre? –

- ¡Oye! Está bien que no recuerde qué demonios hice anoche pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo –replicó de pronto olvidando su supuesto deseo de paz-

Wolfram suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su cama mientras Yuuri lo veía acercarse cada vez más con una serenidad que nunca antes había visto en él…

Y entonces… el rubio lo pasó de largo, como si no existiera... mientras abría la puerta y se colocaba a un lado de ésta.

- Tiene razón, Alteza… no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en sus cosas, después de todo¿son sólo suyas o no? –dijo con tal indiferencia que Yuuri por un momento creyó que no se trataba del Wolfram que siempre había estado con él pese a todo- Será mejor que se marche, tendrá muchos deberes pendientes y yo debo vestirme.

Yuuri se giró y no vio más que indiferencia en los ojos de Wolfram. Por alguna extraña razón, de pronto se sintió muy enojado al ver que Wolfram le ignoraba de tan elegante modo.

- Sí tienes razón, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. –dijo indignado pasando de largo mientras sus ojos destilaban ira pura-

Wolfram cerró la puerta suavemente mientras se dejaba caer lentamente de rodillas sobre el piso.

Una lágrima le copiaba a otra rodando por sus mejillas, mientras su garganta trataba de contener los angustiados sollozos que tanto le había costado retener por todo ese tiempo.

Intentaba controlarse pensando que él mismo ya sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, después de todo Yuuri nunca se podría fijar en él siendo que era un chico. Pero de algún modo tonto, siempre aguardó que sucediera lo contrario.

Tal vez todo debía comenzar a ser como debió serlo en un principio, sin compromisos y cada quién por su lado.

Él obedeciendo las órdenes de su Rey protegiendo las tierras y Yuuri… fungiendo sus labores como líder sin tener que preocuparse por los celos de su "prometido"; o quizá, hasta estaría casado con una hermosa noble…

Cabizbajo, se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer pesadamente.

No se sentía para nada animado, pero sabía que tenía un deber qué cumplir y que no era sólo para servirle a Yuuri, sino a la gente que dependía de sus habilidades…

Un poco más reconfortado, se dirigió a su guardarropa para ponerse el traje de Caballero Mazoku.

Quizá el día de separar caminos había llegado…

-:-

Dando un fuerte portazo tras entrar en su habitación, el joven pelinegro se tiró sobre su cama, escondiendo el rostro enfadado entre las mullidas sábanas.

Le enfadaba tanto que todos en el reino le trataran como una pieza frágil que no podía hacer nada por sí sola y debido a su inestabilidad momentánea, nunca medía las consecuencias de las cosas que soltaba estando furioso.

Pero reacciones como aquellas, definitivamente iban en contra de todo lo que podía llamarse paciencia.

Estaba acostumbrado a que Wolfram siempre le hablara ya fuera a gritos e insultos, pero le hablaba de tal forma que le daba a entender que de verdad contaba en su vida.

Y que de repente se dirigiera a él en ese tono de tanto respeto… de tanta frialdad…

"_¡Maldito soberbio! –_pensaba completamente ajeno a lo demás-

Nunca le había ignorado, por más que ambos se enfadaran, siempre estaban bien en unos cuantos días…

Aunque seguramente ese había sido su error, creer que todo se solucionaría sin que él tuviera que hacer algo…

¿Pero qué diablos debía hacer?

Wolfram lo sacaba de sus casillas por completo y… es que llegaba a estar tan necesitado de la atención del rubio… que tal frialdad le dolía y su orgullo hablaba por su corazón.

¿Una excusa?

Posiblemente lo fuera… pero también era la verdad…

Algo más calmado, se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa que le aguardaba en la silla de a lado.

Más el toque en su puerta le hizo mirarse en el espejo por última vez tras murmurar un quedo "Adelante"

- El desayuno está listo, su Majestad –dijo la muchacha del servicio obteniendo la sonrisa del joven y un "Enseguida iré"

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, un toque en su ventana le hizo girarse.

- ¡Huesos! –dijo de repente yendo al encuentro de la criatura- ¿Qué traes ahí?

Cuando hubo agarrado el sobre que Huesos le ofrecía, éste se fue tal y como vino, dejándole con aquello que parecía ser una carta.

- La dejaré para después del desayuno –y dicho esto, se dirigió al comedor-

Cuando hubo llegado ahí, se topó con que Gwendal y Gunter batallaban en una discusión al parecer muy importante, Cecile hablaba con Conrad y Wolfram… Wolfram estaba comiendo demasiado callado y al parecer muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Ah qué bueno que has bajado –dijo Cecile ofreciéndole una sonrisa- A ver si puedes hacer que Wolfram quite esa cara de coronel mal pagado.

Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente mientras Wolfram miraba con diversión a su madre.

- La elocuencia jamás se irá de ti¿cierto madre? –respondió de forma tan amable, que todos se quedaron perplejos ante el gesto-

- Bueno, cuando menos sirve para quitarte la seriedad que no te va –respondió cariñosa-

- Sí, seguro –respondió levantándose de la mesa- Con su permiso, tengo cosas qué hacer

El rubio salió del comedor en dirección a los jardines, dejando un silencio tenso atrás.

Ninguno preguntó nada, seguramente era una de las típicas peleas entre ambos, aunque la actitud de Wolfram era realmente extraña…

Yuuri suspiró y apenas y probó bocado en todo el rato, aunque los demás habían vuelto a sus habituales discusiones, sabía que en cuanto se volteara, comentarían acerca del hecho.

Sin mucho ánimo de nuevo, se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con que tenía que arreglar los permisos del día y diciéndoles a Conrad y a Gunter que los quería en su "oficina" cuando terminaran de desayunar.

Con pesar, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger el sobre que Huesos le había dado y desde la ventana, pudo observar que una silueta montada en un caballo, iba de un lado a otro.

Era Wolfram…

-:-

- Esos dos… ¿nunca dejarán de pelearse? –preguntó Cecile con el semblante preocupado-

- Lo único que necesitan es madurar –respondió Gwendal levantándose de la mesa- Tengo que ver algunos asuntos en el Castillo, trataré de venir sin Anissina

- Que tengas suerte, querido, y no te enfades más o si no, parecerá que tienes más años de los que tienes y serás confundido con un horrible hombre severo y sin gracia –comentó Cecile con inocencia-

Gwendal salió del comedor más que avergonzado, dejando a los tres en completo silencio.

- Haremos que no sabemos ni sospechamos nada –le dijo Gunter a Conrad-

- Sí, será lo mejor… yo por lo mientras iré a hablar con Wolfram, no me gusta para nada esa actitud –dijo Cecile levantándose de la mesa, seguida de Gunter y Conrad.

Después de todo, Yuuri tenía razón… pero todo era por el bienestar de ambos.

-:-

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se encontraba en su "oficina" revisando los dichosos asuntos del día, sin poder concentrarse mucho, ya que la imagen de Wolfram ignorándole por completo, venía a atacar una y otra vez a su mente.

- ¿Su Majestad? –preguntó Gunter desde la puerta, con Conrad detrás de él-

- Pasen… -indicó mientras sus dos amigos entraban- Ni crean que no sé ya que todo aquello ustedes lo planearon

Gunter iba a estar a punto de disculparse pero Conrad le detuvo.

- Yuuri, si no hubiésemos hecho nada, ambos no se hubieran vuelto a hablar hasta dentro de muchos años después. Además, debo suponer que al final lo arreglaron todo¿o no? –preguntó afligiéndose al momento en que Yuuri sonrió de forma triste-

- Lo arruiné todo… -murmuró con la voz apagada-

Gunter se preocupó y miró a Conrad, como pidiendo una solución al problema.

- Mmm… bueno, cuando se le pase habla con él –dijo sonriendo, pero conteniéndose de hacer un comentario al ver que la mueca triste de su rey no desaparecía- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Ese es el problema… -dijo bajando la mirada- Ni siquiera se enojó, tan sólo me ignoró…

- Ya veo… -dijo Conrad rompiendo el silencio de la habitación- Por lo que veo está muy enfadado y quizá ha empezado a madurar, descuida, lo único que necesita es un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar un poco. Creo que de paso, a ti también te serviría un poco estar separado de él por un tiempo.

- Quizá tengas razón… -accedió el pelinegro volviendo a los asuntos del día- Por cierto, también los llamé porque quiero que me cuenten qué relación tenemos con el reino del Oeste.

Gunter abrió los ojos sorprendido y Conrad giró su mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta, su Majestad? –preguntó el consejero tratando de sonar casual-

- Porque he recibido esto por Huesos esta mañana –respondió con simpleza tendiéndole un sobre blanco con el sello de un reino en el frente-

Conrad y Gunter reconocieron el sello de inmediato, consistía en dos espadas entrelazadas por una serpiente, en colores plata y negro.

La carta contenía lo siguiente escrito en una exquisita letra cursiva:

_Estimado Rey:_

_Le deseo tenga buenos días, su Majestad, mi nombre es Belgant von Hassen, soy el gobernante del reino de Queríblez, al Oeste de su reino._

_Mi padre, ha muerto hace unas semanas y fue mi deber y placer, asumir el cargo como cabecilla de mi gente; es por ello que como primera demostración de las buenas intenciones de mi pueblo, quisiera acordar un convenio de paz entre nuestros reinos._

_Deseo pueda acceder a mi petición, mientras tanto, esperaré pacientemente su respuesta._

_Atentamente._

_Belgant von Hassen _

- No sabía que teníamos diferencias tan marcadas con el reino del Oeste –cortó Yuuri con una sonrisa, sin notar el temor en los ojos de Gunter-

- Sí es verdad que nuestros reinos tienen sus diferencias –aseveró Conrad-

- Entonces no se diga más, si lo que queremos es traer la paz y ellos piden cordialmente venir a establecerla, no veo el menor problema en que realicemos un banquete para darles la bienvenida –respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras firmaba los permisos del día-

Gunter y Conrad se miraron alternativamente, estando tan callados que Yuuri no tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo más que desconocía…

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –preguntó mirándolos con escrutinio-

- Su Majestad… -murmuró Gunter siendo cortado por la mano de Conrad-

- Yo te lo explicaré Yuuri… -respondió el castaño ante la mirada asustada de Gunter- El reino de Queríblez era un aliado nuestro hasta hace 10 años atrás. El ahora rey, era entonces el príncipe de la nación y él junto con sus padres, venían de visita cada que las estaciones cambiaban. Trece años atrás, Wolfram tenía escasos dos años y el príncipe Belgent, 3 años y junto con él, se llevaban de maravilla. Así, cuando el príncipe cumplió los 6 y Wolfram los 5, todos en el reino apostaban a que terminarían comprometidos, y ese era el plan de mi padre y el padre de Belgent para hacer válida la paz entre ambos reinos…

- Pero desafortunadamente el Rey de Queríblez supo acerca de que el Maou verdadero había reencarnado en otra persona y, acusando a nuestro Rey de traidor y mentiroso, rompió los lazos de paz entre las naciones y llevándose a Belgent con él. No volvimos a saber de su nación sino hasta ahora –terminó Gunter con la mirada dudosa- Yo… hubo algo que el Rey me ordenó hacer

Conrad le miró atentamente, mientras Yuuri asimilaba la palabra "Comprometidos"

- Lo que me ordenó hacer fue cortar por completo la comunicación entre Wolfram y Belgent… -respondió con la mirada baja-

- ¿Y lo hiciste? –preguntó Yuuri más serio de lo normal-

Gunter asintió lentamente, más el sonido de una pieza de porcelana rompiéndose, les alertó de que no sólo eran ellos tres los que habían estado escuchando aquello.

Conrad salió corriendo, abriendo la puerta por completo mientras Gunter palidecía al ver lo que se revelaba tras esta.

- Wolfram… -susurró Yuuri viendo el rostro asustado y desconcertado del rubio-

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola, me presento, soy Naomi Eiri, fanática de esta serie aunque no he podido verla completa, pero esta pareja me parece muy linda y por ello decidí escribir un fic de ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo, es Wolfram quién siempre se pone celoso y a veces Yuuri, no entendiendo el punto, lo llega a hacer sufrir bastante; por eso, he decidido cobrar venganza y hacer las cosas diferentes para que este Rey se de cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado incondicionalmente.

Espero la idea les guste y de antemano gracias por leer.

Besos.

Naomi Eiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou son de mi propiedad.**

**Nota.- Recién sé de la pequeña Greta, pero en este fic hagan de cuenta que nunca existió.**

* * *

****

**Agridulce Simpatía**

**II**

**¿Perder o luchar?**

Yuuri trató de acercarse al rubio que continuaba en el suelo mirando a Gunter con odio y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, Wolfram le dio un manotazo y se paró rápidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo.

- ¡Wolfram no¡Espera! –Exclamó queriendo detenerlo mas Conrad le detuvo moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo-

- Necesita pensar –fue todo lo que dijo para calmar a Yuuri un poco.

Mientras tanto, Gunter miraba con la vista hacia abajo, no atreviéndose a mirar a su Rey a la cara. Y es que ¿cómo hacerlo después de confesar tal crimen? Él no había tenido ningún derecho en privar a Wolfram de la compañía del Rey de ese entonces.

- No te culpes, Gunter –le dijo su Rey poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Seguías órdenes, no tenías alternativa…

Pero a pesar de escuchar tales palabras, su interior no se reconfortó en lo absoluto: -Si quieres estar en paz, sólo lo lograrás hablando con él pero eso lo harás en otro momento.

Gunter miró a Conrad que se mantenía serio, y por supuesto que lo entendía porque de haber sido Wolfram su hermano, de hecho nunca habría perdonado al sirviente que le había negado una felicidad a su pequeño hermano. Pero no hizo más que asentir, ese no era el momento ni el lugar…

- Creo que tenemos una celebración de bienvenida que planear –dijo Yuuri de repente, sorprendiendo a su consejero como a su padrino- Pienso que a Wolfram le haría bien conversar un poco con Belgant y también me gustaría llevar a cabo ese acuerdo de paz entre nuestras naciones…

Intentaba sonar convencido pero difícilmente podía apartar la pena de su voz. Sabía lo que la llegada de ese Rey podría causar en Wolfram y su estómago se contraía solamente de imaginarlo, pero no por ello admitiría en ese momento que su ser moría por abdicar de la propuesta de paz lanzada por el joven Rey…

- Yuuri¿estás seguro? –Preguntó Conrad fijando sus ojos castaños en su semblante completamente distraído- A estas alturas todo este reino sabe que Wolfram y tú están comprometidos, pero dudo que el reino del oeste lo sepa y puede que…

- Sé lo que implica mi decisión Conrad –cortó serio- Pero no por ello seré egoísta y declinaré de la oferta. Que pase lo que el destino quiera que suceda, después de todo su reencuentro sería inevitable.

Con la mirada gacha salió de la habitación sin dirección alguna, ante la mirada preocupada de los otros dos hombres.

- Es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera cortado la comunicación entre ellos Wolfram ahora estaría con el Rey y Yuuri no tendría que tomar decisiones tan difíciles –dijo Gunter golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado y presa del coraje-

- No seas arrogante, Gunter –aseveró Conrad cruzándose tranquilo de brazos- El encuentro de Yuuri y Wolfram fue algo que el destino decidió, al igual que la ruptura de nuestro reino con el del oeste. No pretendas ser el manipulador del destino cuando sólo fuiste su herramienta.

Gunter se abstuvo de mirar al castaño y permaneció callado percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Claro que notaba que Conrad estaba enojado y de ser sinceros, no le apetecía contradecirlo en algo que tenía fundamento.

- Iré a ver cómo marcha todo en el pueblo –dijo marchándose de la habitación.

Entonces, el de cabello violeta se acercó a la ventana, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana y pensó que quizá todo aquel embrollo tenía una razón muy válida para suceder. Deseó saberla, pero no se cuestionó más el tema porque pronto su mente comenzó a unir cabos…

-:-

Wolfram se encontraba tumbado sobre el pasto de los jardines traseros, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Le había caído tan de sorpresa la llegada de Belgant, y peor aún había sido la confesión de Gunter…

Si había llegado ahí no era precisamente para espiar, justamente su madre acababa de convencerle de ir a aclarar las cosas con Yuuri y por supuesto que le había costado trabajo pero terminó accediendo después de todo. Fue entonces que llegó en el momento justo en que se mencionaba "Reino de Queríblez" y su curiosidad fue tan grande que acabó por escuchar la conversación…

Por supuesto que recordaba a Belgant, de hecho, su corazón aún brincaba de tan sólo escuchar algo relacionado con él. Le tenía afecto y esa separación había dejado una profunda herida en su corazón, nada que el tiempo y cierta personita no pudieran arreglar. Pero lo único que no había podido arreglar, había sido la brecha en su pensamiento… cuando llegaba a recordar las palabras o el tacto que Belgant llegaba a tener con él, claro que su corazón se desbocaba pero no de la forma en que se podría decir que llegaba a olvidar la presencia del pelinegro en su vida… solamente le movía el pensamiento cuando añoraba que Yuuri tuviera un poquito de ese trato que Belgant siempre le había dado.

Quien dijera que su corazón podría latir de nuevo por Belgant como ahora lo hacía con Yuuri, estaría muy equivocado de tan sólo pensarlo porque pasase lo que pasase, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el pasado removiera algo que ya estaba enterrado; además, a pesar de todo únicamente veía a Yuuri, quisiera o no…

Sonrió de forma irónica por un momento¿Quién iba a decirlo? Él aceptando estar loca y perdidamente de ese tontuelo y despistado muchacho de sangre Mazoku…

De verdad le había afectado bastante.

-:-

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora Wolfram se dirigía a la habitación de Yuuri a petición de éste durante la cena. Tocó y tras oír "Adelante", entró a la habitación mirando como Yuuri se acercaba a él más pensativo de lo normal.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

- Bien… -

- Escucha, si te llame fue porque quería decirte algo muy importante –dijo en un tono que no le gustó para nada al rubio- Ahora que sabes lo de Belgant, supongo que desearías estar libre para poder reponer con él el tiempo perdido y por ello yo quería decirte que eres libre de hacer lo que…

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? –Interrumpió furioso exasperándose más ante la mirada baja de Yuuri- ¿No te importa que me aleje de ti?

Yuuri por un momento estuvo a punto de gritarle que sí le importaba la llegada de aquel sujeto, pero se detuvo dirigiendo su vista al piso.

- No, no me importa –respondió serenamente haciendo que Wolfram sólo apretara los puños con fuerza- Él fue tu primer amor¿o no? Si eres feliz con él está bien…

Calló de pronto cuando un golpe le dio de pronto en la mejilla derecha que acarició después con incredulidad, mirando a Wolfram completamente preso de la furia. Pero el rubio no cesó su ataque hasta ahí, le tomó de las muñecas mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared y apresaba sus labios entre los suyos.

Yuuri podía haber jurado en ese mismo momento que había tocado el paraíso¡Wolfram le estaba besando! Pero despertó de su ensoñación al sentir que éste se separaba y temió abrir los ojos para ver el odio en los esmeralda pero lo que escuchó le hizo abrirlos a la fuerza.

- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? –Estalló con lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos- Algunas veces te comportas como si solamente te molestara y otras tantas me haces pensar que de verdad me tomas en cuenta más que si fuera un simple amigo o sirviente tuyo. Es como si te gustara ver qué haré con cada cosa que digas o hagas, como si sólo fuese un juguete a tu disposición.

El rubio le soltó de las muñecas mirándolo con decepción y él… sólo pudo mirarlo con sorpresa…

¿Que sólo jugaba con él?

Entonces recordó las veces que Wolfram se había puesto celoso, cada vez que estaba ahí incluso si no le necesitaba y recordó también como su corazón brincaba de gozo cuando ese rubio hacia cualquier cosa que le demostrase cuanto le importaba…

Fue en ese momento que tuvo que aceptarlo… Wolfram tenía razón, sólo jugaba con él…

- Yo solo no puedo más, Yuuri –murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior- Dejé muchas veces mi orgullo y mi dignidad misma por ti a pesar de que siempre supe que no te iba a importar más que como sólo un amigo. Pero esperé de forma ingenua que tú cambiaras un poco…

Yuuri sabía que el momento que más había temido por fin llegaba y empezaba a arañar la puerta de la realidad con tal necesidad que de verdad comenzaba a creer necesario abrirle él mismo la puerta…

- Si lo que tratas de decir es que anulemos el compromiso, está bien –interrumpió actuando como el mejor, aunque por dentro le carcomiera el dolor- Esto no fue normal desde el principio y lamento si te hice perder tu tiempo inútilmente.

Wolfram le miraba entre sorprendido y dolido, haciendo que su corazón doliera aún más…

- Es mejor para ambos si esto termina ahora mismo –murmuró tratando de sonreír- Mañana haremos el anuncio oficial y el motivo, para no dejarte en mal, es que ambos lo acordamos debido a que necesitábamos de herederos y como es lógico, entre ambos no podría haberlos.

Wolfram quiso gritarle muchas cosas, entre ellas "Idiota", "Insensible", "Maldito patán" pero se contuvo de soltar eso y mucho más tan sólo porque comenzó a hacerle caso a la razón. Ya suficiente había dejado de su orgullo por él, bastante de indiferencia e insultos también… el límite se había roto y ya no había nada por qué luchar en todo ello. Solamente se serenó y suspiró irónicamente, sonriendo de manera socarrona para desconcierto del pelinegro.

- Qué ironía¿no te parece? –Murmuró parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación- Pensar que después de todo sería yo el que terminaría todo este error. Creo que ambos comenzamos a usar mejor la razón y es bueno para el reino, después de todo aprendimos a ser más sensatos…

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí a un más que asustado Yuuri. Ese tono… tan frío… tan amargado… ¿Sería acaso que ya le había perdido?...

"_Imposible _–se dijo- _Uno no pierde algo que no mereció porque nunca luchó"_

-:-

Cecile había decidido que era tiempo de que volviera a intervenir, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y debía imponer la razón que ese par de tarados habían comenzado a perder entre indecisión y decepción.

Se dirigió a la pieza de su hijo menor y pudo escuchar algunos sollozos al escuchar por sobre la puerta. Algo dentro la alertó, parecía ser que esta vez había sucedido algo grave y no pensándolo dos veces, abrió la puerta para encontrar la estancia completamente a oscuras y apenas alumbrada por la vela que llevaba para alumbrar el camino.

- ¿Wolfram? –llamó obteniendo silencio, su hijo había detenido el llanto.

- Madre¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó desconcertado prendiendo una de las lámparas de aceite sobre su buró, escondiendo perfectamente el rostro entre las sombras para que esta no notara lo rojo e hinchado de sus ojos.

- Wolf… -llamó usando el nombre por el que siempre le llamaba cuando niño, sentándose a su lado para acunarlo entre sus brazos- Llora pequeño, no tiene nada de malo…

El calor y cariño que su madre desprendía hizo inútil su esfuerzo por encerrar el dolor y simplemente se dejó llevar, víctima de la tristeza y el dolor.

- Wolf, no te des por vencido –trató de animarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de abrazarlo- Él te ama, todos lo ven en sus ojos y tú tampoco puedes negarlo… ¿vas a dejar que todo tu esfuerzo se vaya a la basura?

- No hay nada porqué luchar madre –fue el resuello completo que salió sin sollozos- Él… él canceló el compromiso…

Cecile sintió como su pequeño se movía mientras acallaba los sonidos provenientes de su adolorido corazón. Tuvo ganas de traer a Yuuri a la fuerza y darle unos buenos golpes para que dejara de ser tan tonto pero no lo hizo porque él solo se debía dar cuenta, nunca podría ser un Rey completo si no apartaba la indecisión.

- Con compromiso o no, el sentimiento que sus corazones guardan no se rige por un anuncio –dijo tratando de calmar la tristeza que agobiaba al rubio entre sus brazos- Nunca has desistido de luchar por lo que quieres¿esta va a ser la excepción?

- Es dis-distinto madre –susurró entrecortadamente- Él no me ama como dices y si lo hace, se contiene porque no quiere… ya me lastimé lo suficiente para hacer que cambie de opinión.

- Wolf, nunca me ha gustado verte sufrir pero cada caída te ha hecho ser el orgulloso y fuerte muchacho que eres ahora… estoy orgullosa de ti y no desearía que cambiaras –murmuró apartando un mechón de su frente para luego depositar un beso sobre ella- Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto pero por favor no cometas una locura…

Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama y se llevó la vela que traía consigo: - Duerme pequeño y no pienses en ello más… -murmuró saliendo de la habitación, mientras Wolfram se limpiaba las lágrimas y pensaba todavía en las palabras de Yuuri: _"No, no me importa"_

Tonto de su parte por pensar que ese beso había dicho lo contrario cuando todo apuntaba a que sus palabras eran tan ciertas…

-:-

Yuuri se encontraba apoyado sobre el alféizar de su ventana. No había podido conciliar el sueño y mil veces deseo darse de topes contra la pared.

¿Qué era lo que tanto trabajo le costaba aceptar? Bien que sabía que cuando Belgant llegara, no iba a permitir que Wolfram se alejara de su lado así su compromiso fuera destruido. Qué egoísta de su parte… pero por el momento no podía ser de otra forma, la felicidad de Wolfram estaba con él y la de él mismo, dependía de cada acción o palabra del rubio…

Instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios y rozaron éstos mientras la remembranza de aquel beso le asaltaba de pronto, sumergiéndolo en su más delicioso tormento: Saber que le pertenecía a Wolfram y viceversa aún sin podérselo decir o demostrar…

Claro que estaba arrepentido y su mente estaba luchando contra su corazón, uno diciendo "Déjale ir si no piensas hacerle feliz" y otro replicando "No podría estar sin él". Mas el toque sobre su puerta le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones para ir a abrir y recibir tremenda bofetada que seguro haría un bonito juego con el puño de Wolfram…

- ¡Auch¿Qué demonios, Cecile? –preguntó sobándose la mejilla izquierda.

- Tonto¿por qué has roto el compromiso con Wolfram? –preguntó en un tono tan autoritario que un escalofrío le recorrió de tan sólo imaginar la furia que debía estar sintiendo.

- Así es mejor para ambos… -respondió mientras su mente le gritaba "¡Mentiroso, aún si rompes el compromiso no le dejarás ir"

- Cínico… -dijo la mujer para su desconcierto- De ser eso, hace mucho tiempo lo habrías hecho… pero tú y yo sabemos que le amas tan desesperadamente que si te dejase, tú le privarías incluso de su libertad para mantenerlo aquí contigo. Si hablamos en esos términos, Wolfram podrá ser celoso porque siempre estuvo inseguro de tus sentimientos hacia él, pero tú… tú eres posesivo porque sabes que no te dejaría y que lo podrías tener contigo para siempre.

Eso bastó para que quedara completamente descolocado. ¿De verdad estaba resultando ser tan basura como todo lo apuntaba? Pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que era tan descarado y desvergonzado, pero cómo evitarlo si con sólo hacer referencia a Wolfram todo su ser se descontrolaba y actuaba de la manera más absurda… como en ese momento en que lo rompió todo...

- Sé que soy un cínico –aceptó apesadumbrado- ¿Crees que no desearía decirle a Wolfram que realmente me importa? Pero no puedo¡simplemente no puedo!

Cecile ablandó la mirada y acarició la mejilla herida por Wolfram: - Si tanto deseas decírselo, tómate un tiempo y no le veas, ambos necesitan calmarse así que lo mejor será que se tranquilicen y estén listos para la llegada de el reino del Oeste –Yuuri tembló ante la mención- Tranquilo, por más que Wolfram lo necesitara, no buscaría refugio en los brazos de otro y espero que tú hagas lo mismo…

Luego de ello, Cecile se marchó mientras él se dejaba caer sobre su cama y decidía que ella tenía razón… iba a tomarse un tiempo… y por supuesto que no iba a cancelar nada…

-:-

La semana pasó rápidamente luego de aquel incidente, ni Wolfram ni Yuuri había tenido intención de acercarse para hablar y mucho menos parecían querer pasar un tiempo juntos, Yuuri se había mantenido ocupado con los preparativos del baile y Wolfram por su parte, se había mantenido ocupado con su madre y los deberes del reino; por ello pronto llegó el tan comentado día: Belgant y la corte del reino de Queríblez arribaría esa misma noche.

El castillo se encontraba bellamente iluminado por montones de luces y cada rincón, decorado con hermosas flores que hacían del lugar como si hubiera sido sacado de un cuento de hadas. La luna ayudaba iluminando desde lo alto con una bella fase de menguante perfecto y las estrellas iluminaban titilantes lo que anunciaba ser una espléndida noche.

En la entrada, los miembros reales se encontraban vestidos de forma elegante: Cecile con un hermoso vestido rojo y de escote que pronunciaba sus curvas de manera sinuosa sin dejar de lucir como una reina. Conrad a su lado lucía el uniforme de gala y Gwendal había optado por un traje verde oscuro y una capa negra de bordes plata. Gunter se había puesto un traje típico blanco y de bordes oro.

Pero los que más llamaban la atención, era la "pareja real". Yuuri había sido vestido con un hermoso traje negro y una capa roja sujetada por un broche en forma de dragón hecho en plata. Wolfram por su parte, se había puesto un hermoso traje blanco que contrastaba con una bella capa negra sujetada por un broche de león de oro.

Los carruajes comenzaron a estacionarse en la entrada del palacio, siendo ovacionados por un montón de personas pertenecientes al reino que sonreían y admiraban lo reluciente de las joyas y los vestidos de los guardias.

En la entrada, Yuuri comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso y con el temor comenzando a circular por medio de su sangre, miró a Wolfram y se aseguró de tenerlo bien cerca: La chispa de los celos había salido a flote.

Y entonces la puerta del carruaje plateado tan ostentoso, comenzó a abrirse revelando la figura del líder de Queríblez.

Unos ojos esmeralda chocando contra unos azul profundo, mientras la sombra de unos negros, observaban atormentados la emoción que perturbaba el corazón de su aún prometido…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

****

**Agridulce Simpatía**

**III**

**Preguntas**

****

* * *

****

- Buenas noches, soberano de Queríblez, sea bienvenido al reino de los Maou -irrumpió Yuuri con tono frío, Belgant apartó sus ojos de Wolfram y le dirigió una sonrisa a Yuuri,

- Buenas noches, rey de los Mazoku, es un honor pisar las tierras de su alteza… -

Yuuri inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció después entrar, sujetando antes la mano de Wolfram para llevarlo dentro del palacio como lo que era y seguiría siendo: su prometido. Wolfram se sorprendió ante el gesto de Yuuri, pero no permitió que la ilusión se renovase… después de todo era lo que el protocolo exigía, no que Yuuri quisiera hacerlo notar como su prometido…

Una vez dentro del palacio, fueron hasta el comedor cada uno tomando su lugar en la gran mesa rectangular. Yuuri en el lado superior principal, Wolfram en el extremo del final de la mesa, Belgant a la derecha del Rey y Conrad a la derecha de Wolfram. Cecile, Gwendal y Gunter ocupando los asiento a la izquierda de Yuuri y la corte de Belgant –que consistía en tres hombres–, en los asientos de su izquierda.

- Bien, es un honor para nuestro pueblo que ustedes hayan decidido fraternizar las relaciones entre nuestras naciones – comentó Yuuri mientras comenzaban a servir la cena de la noche.

- Mi padre fue un hombre demasiado severo, no toleró que una "verdad" tan importante como la que le fue "ocultada" pudiera ser perdonada. Pero yo entiendo los motivos que les obligaron a ello y por eso me parece una total tontería seguir en una posición por algo que ya pasó.

- Veo que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado tú sigues siendo igual de centrado que siempre – añadió Wolfram sonriéndole –. Estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias por el cumplido, Wolfram – respondió Belgant – Aunque probablemente mi padre, antes de adularme por mi sensatez, me hubiera mandado a encerrar por traidor a la nación.

Wolfram rió junto con Belgant y los miembros de la corte.

- Sigues siendo tan simpático, joven Belgant, y ni qué decir de lo guapo que te has puesto – añadió Cecile guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta – ¿No te gustaría tenerme como tu reina en el reino de Queríblez?

- No pongo en duda que tenerla a usted como mi compañera para gobernar sería una gran idea, sin embargo vine por otros intereses – dijo desviando su vista un momento a Wolfram –. Por supuesto que sé que un jovencito como yo no podría hacer feliz a una dama como lo es usted. Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que mi nación se verá encantada de recibir la visita de usted y de cualquier mazoku que quiera pisar nuestras tierras.

Yuuri se sintió ofendido por la muestra de interés descarado que Belgant expresó con su mirada al ver a Wolfram. Éste por su parte no se sonrojó ni le reprochó al otro soberano por su conducta tan desvergonzada, a pesar de todo él era un soldado aristócrata y Belgant, un rey. No tenía que ser él quien podría ponerlo en su lugar, al menos no en esa mesa.

- Encantada les visitaré junto con Wolfram – comunicó Cecile apoyando su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas.

Yuuri vio de forma fría a los ojos a la ex reina y Cecile sonrió hacia Belgant, luego le dirigió a él una mirada de desafío.

- Por supuesto que irán… – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –… y yo los acompañaré. Sería de muy mala educación no presentarme ante vuestras tierras luego de que su soberano pisó las mías. Iremos Cecile, mi prometido y yo, si no te molesta.

Wolfram se revolvió incómodo en su asiento tras escuchar las palabras "mi prometido", resultaba que ahora sí lo era…

- Por supuesto que no, estaremos honrados de contar con su presencia para las festividades que se acercan dentro de un mes – resolvió con una sonrisa.

Tanto la corte de Queríblez como los amigos de Yuuri se habían mantenido en silencio observando el duelo entre los tres personajes por el joven rubio.

Gwendal y Gunter en más de una ocasión quisieron intervenir, mas Conrad les había detenido a tiempo. El castaño no sabía si reír por la ocurrencia de su madre o enfadarse por la forma en que ella jugaba con el orgullo y dignidad de su hijo. Aunque le había sorprendido que Wolfram no dijera nada por la forma en que todos actuaban con respecto a él y al fijar sus ojos en el perfil de Wolfram pudo advertir un atisbo de ironía y resignación.

Wolfram no estaba nada bien y él tenía que hacer algo ya.

- Haciendo una ligera interrupción, me parece que podrán planear con toda libertad las visitas a Queríblez una vez que estén descansados. Es tarde ya y mañana todos habrán de trabajar en los numerosos documentos a firmar – Yuuri le agradeció a Conrad con la mirada y éste prosiguió – ¿Les parece si continuamos mañana?

- A mí me parece perfecto – apoyó inmediatamente Wolfram.

Los demás asintieron y pronto dieron por concluida la cena.

- Mis sirvientes les indicarán sus habitaciones – dijo Yuuri levantándose –. Lamento no quedarme más tiempo pero estoy cansado.

- Descuida, te entiendo – señaló Belgant con una sonrisa.

- De todas formas, les esperamos para desayunar. Que pasen buenas noches, vamos Wolfram…

Wolfram dio un respingo al oír las palabras de Yuuri con tanta frialdad y luego delicadeza al referirse a él. Casi como autómata, se levantó y cuando Yuuri lo tomó de la mano, no hizo nada por apartarlo y lo siguió.

- Bueno, yo también me retiro. Hasta mañana – dijo Conrad.

- Haré lo mismo. ¿Alguien podría mostrarme dónde se encuentra mi habitación? – preguntó Belgant mientras una de las muchachas del servicio se apresuraba a conducirle hasta sus habitaciones.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando hasta que solamente quedaron Cecile y Gwendal.

- ¿Por qué provocas a Yuuri, madre?

- Yo no lo provoco, hijo – dijo Cecile dando un sorbo a su copa con vino tinto –. Lo que Yuuri deja mostrar es l que realmente lleva dentro y sólo expresa cuando se siente amenazado.

- Entonces le estás amenazando.

- En lo absoluto, yo le estoy dejando ver las amenazas que corren alrededor suyo – dijo con una mirada muy seria, Gwendal tragó duro –. Quiero que me ayudes con algo…

-:-.-:-

Una vez que Wolfram notó que estaban bastante cerca de los aposentos de Yuuri. Se detuvo soltándose bruscamente de la mano del soberano mazoku.

- Me voy a mi habitación, estaré en la tuya temprano para que nadie note lo que sucede – dijo de forma serena dándose media vuelta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el otro en tono neutral.

Wolfram se giró a verlo y observó el rostro impasible que Yuuri mantenía. Bueno, si Yuuri quería jugar ese juego entonces le iba a dar uno y muy bueno.

- Ya sabes… – dijo con altivez –. No me quieres como tu prometido y dijiste que anularías el compromiso, supongo que algún asunto político interfirió con tus planes y por eso tenemos que aparentar hasta que se resuelva. ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos el hecho de que jugaste con cada una de mis vergonzosas confesiones para luego mandarlas a la basura.

Yuuri apretó los puños sosteniéndole la mirada a Wolfram, aunque no sabía qué decir exactamente.

- Yo pregunté, qué sucede no qué sucedió – dijo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos. Le había agarrado los hilos al juego.

- Te lo dije, no me quieres como tu prometido – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Es verdad que no te quiero – dijo acercándose lentamente a Wolfram de forma sugerente.

¿De dónde demonios le había salido el lado coqueto? Definitivamente la cercanía de Cecile le afectaba la personalidad.

Wolfram no dejó de sonreír, aunque le doliera no iba a permitir que ese tonto se diera cuenta. Sintió la cercanía de Yuuri y luego como éste se acercaba hasta su oído¿le golpearía?

- Pero definitivamente te deseo como mi prometido y esposo dentro de algunos meses – confesó en un susurro.

Wolfram sintió su sangre hervir¿qué clase de juego enfermizo era ése? Pero no, ya no iba a dejar que Yuuri jugara con él. Se armó de valor y apartó a Yuuri de sí con un fuerte empujón que hizo trastabillar al soberano mazoku.

- No sé qué pretendes diciendo cosas como ésa, si lo que buscas es pelear solamente dilo y ahórrate este tipo de ridiculeces – dijo de forma fría, Yuuri soltó una risita.

- Bueno, entonces peleemos ahora.

No le dio tiempo a Wolfram de reaccionar siquiera y apresó sus labios contra los del rubio, empujándolo hacia atrás haciendo que Wolfram no tuviera escapatoria. Estaba entre el muro y su cuerpo…

Yuuri había sentido tanta rabia al ver cómo los ojos de Belgant se detenían en los labios de Wolfram y mucho más coraje le daba cuando le dirigía sonrisas gentiles que significaban puro deseo en realidad, porque todos se equivocaban al pensar que era ingenuo y distraído, en esa ocasión él estaba muy pendiente de lo que era suyo y reconoció fácilmente las intenciones del ojiazul con cada acción que éste hacía. Se sintió tan inseguro de los sentimientos de Wolfram cuando éste le sonrió de forma tan amable a Belgant, le aterrorizó el solo hecho de pensar que Wolfram comenzaría a corresponder a los anhelos del otro soberano para poder olvidarse de él, si es que no lo había hecho ya…

Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo Wolfram seguía amándolo única y exclusivamente a él.

Lo había forzado a ese beso, apresándolo para no dejarle escapatoria y así poderle demostrar el torrente de sentimientos que pasaban por todo su cuerpo cada vez que se trataba de él, de Wolfram.

Lo besó como siempre había deseado hacerlo, como lo hacía en cada uno de sus sueños. Wolfram trataba de luchar y Yuuri había sido tierno, había entrelazado sus manos con las de Wolfram y había llevado sus labios hasta el oído de Wolfram, murmurándole que se calmara. Wolfram había cedido un poco y luego sintió de nuevo los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos, tan tiernos y tibios.

Comenzó de forma lenta, apenas roces y después Yuuri pidió permiso para cumplir con lo que tanto había anhelado. Wolfram se lo concedió, Yuuri comenzó a perder la razón cuando Wolfram le correspondía con tanta entrega, asegurándole que aún seguía siendo suyo y Yuuri le dejó saber a Wolfram con ese beso que también era de él.

El aire comenzó a hacer falta, Wolfram se separó primero a pesar de la insistencia de Yuuri. Sin embargo, se quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Yuuri.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Wolfram con un rubor en las mejillas, desviando la vista a un lado.

Yuuri lo miró de forma tierna.

- Un beso – respondió acariciando la mejilla de Wolfram.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Creí dejarlo claro antes de besarte…

Wolfram no quiso ver a Yuuri a los ojos. Ese beso había sido maravilloso, pero no… no debía engañarse, todo era porque Yuuri lo quería y él, siendo un sirviente, debía acceder a lo que el Rey demandase. Porque eso era todo, un capricho del Rey y él mismo lo había dejado en claro… no lo quería.

- ¿Querrás que duerma contigo entonces? – preguntó con resentimiento, poniéndose frío de nuevo.

- ¿Tú quieres…?

Yuuri sintió la tensión de Wolfram luego de su respuesta y le tomó desprevenido la pregunta dicha con tanta amargura, pero decidió no echarse atrás y respondió esperando que Wolfram dijera que sí. Le hacía tanta falta compartir la calidez de éste…

- Estoy muy cansado y me moveré mucho, preferiría dormir solo pero tú eres el Rey. Si me ordenas que duerma contigo, lo haré – dijo sin mirar a Yuuri a los ojos.

El pelinegro ya le había insultado el orgullo y el corazón una vez más, él podría hacerlo también de forma indirecta. Aún seguía siendo un noble y no cualquier otra persona.

- ¿El beso de antes también fue porque yo te forcé a ello? – preguntó con rabia, dejando de acariciar la mejilla de Wolfram y tomándole fuertemente de la mano que aún tenía entre sus dedos.

Wolfram suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Eso fue suficiente para herir gravemente al pelinegro sin saberlo. Yuuri le soltó de forma brusca y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Entonces lárgate a donde desees ir a dormir. Apuesto a que no te importaría lo cansado que estás si fuera Belgant quien te lo pidiera – soltó con tanto veneno que Wolfram le vio con sorpresa –. ¿De qué te sorprendes? Después de todo él reconoce el amor y deseo que te tiene. Seguramente tú sientes lo mismo por él.

Se dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación, se detuvo un instante antes de entrar y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, Wolfram sabía que podía fulminarle con ella.

- Por tu bien espero que no pienses faltar a nuestro compromiso traicionándome con él.

Yuuri desapareció de la vista de Wolfram y éste suspiró pesadamente, llevando su vista hacia el techo del pasillo. ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri se descontrolaba tanto hasta llegar a ser tan agresivo? Quizá bien podría ser que esa faceta sólo la sacaba cuando se trataban de su orgullo y de la imagen que comenzaba a adquirir.

- Extraño al mocoso idiota que eras… - susurró nostálgico, luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Con suerte y despertaría sin que nada de lo que sucedió fuera verdad…

Yuuri, por su parte, se encontraba poniéndose el pijama. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la forma en que su ser se descontrolaba con la presencia de Wolfram. En ese encuentro se había mostrado tan agresivo y dolido…, incluso había amenazado al ojiverde. No había ni una señal del Yuuri amable y generoso que todos conocían.

- Me estoy volviendo loco… – se dijo luego de acostarse en su cama – Wolfram… causas tantas contradicciones en mi interior… ya no sé ni quién soy cuando estás cerca de mí o qué pasa conmigo, ni siquiera lo pienso…

"_No las habría si vieras lo que pasa por tu corazón realmente."_

- Ya no estoy seguro¿Quién es aquél que verdaderamente lo ama? – Preguntó cerrando fuertemente los ojos – ¿Tú o yo?

"_Es obvio…"_

Yuuri supo que no obtendría nada más preguntándole a su origen y antepasado. Decidió dormirse, así el sueño sólo le trajera malas imágenes. Se lo merecía por haber tratado así al rubio…

-:-.-:-

El alba llegó y Wolfram fue a su habitación tal y como lo prometió. Lo despertó y en silencio esperó hasta que estuviera listo para que bajaran a desayunar junto con los invitados.

Todo transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, incluso el camino al comedor.

- Buenos días – saludó Yuuri tras llegar y ver a Cecile, Conrad y Belgant en sus asientos – ¿Dónde está Gunter?

- Desayunó muy temprano y se fue sin decir a dónde, dijo que regresaría en la tarde – informó Conrad mirando a su Rey.

- Bueno¿qué tal la noche, Belgant? – preguntó con fingido interés.

- Espléndida – dijo alegremente –. En verdad han sido muy hospitalarios.

- Me alegra que esté contento con nuestro reino – respondió Yuuri sonriendo.

- Imposible no estarlo – respondió el otro mirando de nuevo a Wolfram.

- Bueno, perdonen la interrupción pero debo ir a atender unos asuntos con Conrad y no tengo apetito. Nos veremos por la tarde, Yuuri – dijo Wolfram levantándose seguido del castaño.

- No llegues tarde para la comida, Wolf – indicó Yuuri sonriéndole como si nada pasase mientras se levantaba para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Wolfram negó y, con el rubor presente en su rostro, salió del castillo acompañado de Conrad. A decir verdad ninguno de los dos tenían nada qué atender en las afueras, pero Wheeler le había seguido el juego a su hermano y sabía que, dado el momento, su rubio hermano hablaría.

En tanto, Yuuri se encontraba con Belgant, Gwendal y uno de los jueces de Queríblez en su despacho. Estaban revisando las formas de acuerdos de paz que establecerían hasta que llegaron a la parte final del trato.

- ¿Qué forma proponen como unión entre nuestros reinos? – preguntó Gwendal algo quisquilloso, no le había gustado para nada la sonrisa del soberano blenzis.

- Por medio de lazos matrimoniales – respondió con sencillez dirigiendo su vista a Yuuri – Quiero tener como prometido al aristócrata y bello mazoku que el Rey tiene como amigo y prometido, hago oficial mi pretensión de tener como esposo a Wolfram von Bielefeld.

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_

* * *

_

_¿Quién de uke?_

_Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias x leer y sobre todo x sus reviews._

_Naomi Eiri._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou son de mi propiedad.**

**Warning.- Contenido cítrico.**

* * *

****

**Agridulce Simpatía**

**IV**

**Belleza**

****

* * *

****

- ¿Cómo que hace oficial su propósito de tener al prometido de nuestro rey como prometido suyo¡Esto es una locura! – fue la voz ronca de Gwendal la que estalló primero.

- No es ninguna locura, mi estimado Gwendal, por lo que he podido observar, su Majestad y el noble Wolfram llevan más una buena amistad que una relación de compromiso marital – señaló Belgant.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, era verdad, Belgant lo había notado. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese desgraciado, pero se contenía. Debía callar de otra forma a ese blenzis y dejarle claro de una buena vez que Wolfram no entraría en ese trato.

Incluso si hablábamos de guerra.

- ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia! – apuntó Gwendal –. Esa es la vida privada de su Majestad y su prometido. En todo caso, no le toca a usted decidir con quién se comprometerá Wolfram.

- Eso es verdad – interrumpió Yuuri cruzándose de brazos –. Yo no forcé a Wolfram a tener un compromiso conmigo.

Belgant abrió mucho los ojos al captar la indirecta de Yuuri¿sería verdad que había sido por decisión de Wolfram el quedarse comprometido con el Rey? Debía ser mentira, no era posible que Wolfram le hubiera olvidado tan fácil.

- Entonces¿qué propone, mi estimado Rey? – inquirió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Yuuri sonrío de forma socarrona y miró fijamente a Belgant.

- A pesar de ser el Rey, no voy a forzar a Wolfram a que continúe siendo mi prometido. La decisión quedará en él – declaró –. Puede tratar de conquistarle y si me entero que se ha sobrepasado con él, no dudaré en declararle la guerra y matarle ahí mismo.

Gwendal se desconcertó ante la mirada amenazadora con la que Yuuri casi fulminaba a Belgant, el cual sólo sonrío y asintió.

- Me parece un trato maravilloso – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento –. Después de todo, su Majestad es una persona de muchas agallas.

"Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo", pensó Yuuri mientras tomaba la mano que Belgant le tendió.

- Este será nuestro trato, y un secreto además de todo – aseveró el blenzis con mirada firme.

- De acuerdo – aseguró Yuuri.

- Nos vemos entonces, su Majestad – se despidió el ojiazul, saliendo junto con su acompañante.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir qué diablos acabas de hacer?! – reprochó Gwendal una vez que ambos tipos se habían marchado.

- Acabo de hacer el trato por el que ese arrogante se arrepentirá toda su vida – informó el pelinegro mirando con rencor hacia la puerta.

Gwendal se abstuvo de seguir reprendiendo a Yuuri y solamente negó con la cabeza.

- Ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer y te advierto que si Wolfram sufre, no necesitaré ser yo quien tome venganza por él… – aseguró el espadachín.

- Lo sé, pero no sucederá. Además, esto es el hecho que sirve como hincapié para mis verdaderos planes – murmuró para sí mismo luego de que Gwendal le dejara solo.

"_¿No crees que esto es arriesgado?"_

- No, no lo es.

"_¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?"_

- Confío en Wolfram.

Entretanto, el rubio ojiverde se encontraba sentado en la orilla del Gran Lago de los Jardines Traseros del Palacio. Conrad, sentado a lado suyo, observaba el estado ausente en el que su hermano se mantenía tan sumergido.

No le gustaba esa actitud en Wolfram, las cosas con Yuuri sólo hacían que su hermano cediera cada vez un poco más al abatimiento, parecía enfermo. Siempre renuente a hablar de las cosas, ya no se enojaba, parecía sencillamente estar resignado. Y no le gustaba que el controlador del fuego adoptara esa actitud que le consumía.

- ¿Wolfram? – se atrevió a llamarlo.

El rubio no respondió ni tampoco lo miró. Conrad apartó la mirada y vio junto a sí una bonita flor roja.

- ¿Sabías que las cosas más bellas siempre nos dañan? – preguntó el castaño a su hermano.

Pero Wolfram siguió sin decir nada.

- Se supone que somos seres capaces de apreciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que es bello y lo que no. Cada vez que vemos algo bello, resulta que o no puede ser nuestro o no podemos sentirlo realmente. Una cosa de belleza corpórea puede ser tocada y siempre sentirás fascinación o admiración por ella, pero ¿qué más? Y te hace daño porque al pensar que te has prendado de ella no ves que en realidad sólo es una obsesión. Y cuando es algo interno es peor, a veces te enamoras más de lo que te causa que de la cosa en sí.

Wolfram volteó a verle con los ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad y Conrad sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Podía ver a su hermano tan indefenso. Pero debía continuar.

- Por ello, el sufrimiento es parte inevitable de la vida del ser humano. Sin embargo, no siempre es malo¿sabes? Cuando te das cuenta de la situación y de tu error, es más fácil distinguir algo muy bonito que nunca apreciaste por no considerar importante.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – inquirió Wolfram.

- Que cuando algo te deja enamorado pero no por su belleza física o interior, es más especial que toda la hermosura junta y no podrías sentirlo si no fuera porque es correspondido – declaró el castaño con una sonrisa.

Wolfram bajó la mirada.

- Tú no te enamoraste de Yuuri al verlo, ni tampoco al conocerlo – comenzó el castaño –, tú sentiste algo muy fuerte cuando apenas lo vislumbraste. Fue tan intenso que te mantuviste a la defensiva de ello porque no sabías qué era y cuando te diste cuenta, te sentiste feliz y abatido. Pero te diste cuenta de que no te dañaba, era una de esas pocas cosas realmente hermosas que ningún ser podría describir y que por eso no te amenazaba. Y apuesto a que Yuuri también lo sintió.

Wolfram rápidamente volvió su vista a su hermano y vio la sonrisa de ánimo que éste le dedicaba.

- Yuuri ha cometido muchos errores al igual que tú, pero de distinta forma, y, a pesar de todos ellos, no puede cambiar el hecho de que esté enamorado de ti. A estas alturas dudo incluso que quiera cambiar las cosas, podrías verlo si no fuera porque estás enamorado de él y aún ves una belleza que se puede describir y que por tanto te daña la serenidad.

- Pero él no…

- Él no sabe lo que yo te conté, necesita asimilar un par de cosas, pero puedo ver en sus ojos muchas cosas y te las diría de no ser porque odiarías que te viera sonrojado – comentó Wheeler, causando sin querer un sonrojo en el lozano rostro de Wolfram.

Éste sólo apartó el rostro y sonrió tenuemente. Las palabras de Conrad siempre resultaban ser inspiradoras, seguro que en otro momento le había dicho que estaba loco, pero ahora no. Ahora se sentía contento.

- Debo hablar con él – concluyó Wolfram, levantándose.

- Suerte entonces – dijo Conrad.

Wolfram asintió y se marchó rumbo al Castillo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Yuuri de una buena vez. Debía caer en cuenta de lo que había entre ambos, no importaba si tenía que forzarlo a entender las cosas. Necesitaba una respuesta ya.

Y tan ausente en sus cavilaciones estuvo, que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Belgant hasta que éste le tomó de la mano y lo abrazó.

- Estaba buscándote – dijo el ojiazul a su oído.

Wolfram sintió muchos nervios al estar así con él y trató de zafarse sin éxito.

- ¿Pensabas en mi acaso?

Wolfram no quería responder, Belgant todavía le afectaba, pero era más importante Yuuri y éste no debía encontrarles de esa forma. Nada debía salir mal ahora.

- ¡Wolfram! – gritó la voz del Rey con enojo.

Belgant le soltó y Wolfram se sintió aterrorizado por la escena. Yuuri se acercaba a él con paso decidido y el semblante demasiado serio. Ni siquiera miró a Belgant al pasar y hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí, trató de reaccionar.

Pero Yuuri sólo le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó, alejándolo por completo de Belgant con dirección a las habitaciones.

No hubo reclamos ni miradas de veneno o dolor, sin embargo, Yuuri no aflojaba ni un poco ese agarre tan fuerte sobre su mano. Llegaron a su habitación y entonces el Rey le soltó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

- Yuuri, yo no…

Wolfram había intentado explicarle al pelinegro lo que había visto, pero éste le calló con un beso casto, se separó de él y le abrazó.

- No sientes con él lo mismo que los dos compartimos aquí¿verdad? – inquirió suavemente el Rey a su oído.

- No – declaró con firmeza el ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yuuri –. ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí si Belgant había sido primero?

Wolfram le estrechó en su abrazo y colocó su mentón sobre su clavícula.

- No lo sé, simplemente pasó y lo que me llevó a aceptarlo fue el conocer quién eras – confesó el rubio.

Yuuri sonrió a más no poder y se separó un poco de su prometido, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo no quiero soltarte, no quiero dejarte ir nunca – murmuró para luego tomar los labios del rubio.

Wolfram correspondió a ese beso y sostuvo al pelinegro por la cintura, mientras Yuuri le abrazaba por la nuca y continuaba hablándole sin palabras. Confesándole a Wolfram todo ese atiborramiento de sentimientos del que siempre era presa cuando estaba cerca de él.

Y pronto la ropa estorbaba.

Yuuri había bajado las manos para desabrochar la ropa de Wolfram mientras éste repartía besos en su cuello y le ayudaba a desvestirse. Ante cada descubrimiento de nueva piel de porcelana, Yuuri depositaba caricias firmes y gentiles, estremeciendo al rubio con cada toque. Y de nuevo la unión con un beso en medio del cual Wolfram llevaba a Yuuri hasta la cama y le recostaba suavemente, quedando sobre él.

- Creo que sabes que te amo – murmuró Yuuri contra los labios del rubio.

- Sólo necesitaba estar seguro – respondió el ojiverde.

Wolfram coló sus manos entre las ropas del Rey, acariciándole y sonriendo con cada gemido que el pelinegro se dedicaba a soltar, sofocando los sentidos de Yuuri aún más cuando le atraía hacia sí para besarle.

Ocurrió que Yuuri arqueó su cuerpo al sentir sobre su pecho desnudo la boca demandante de Wolfram y con ello rozó ambas intimidades, haciendo que ambos dejaran salir ruidos poco tranquilizadores.

- No sabía que querías ir tan pronto – dijo Wolfram con una risita.

Yuuri se sonrojó, pero no se dejó amedrentar del todo.

- Parece que tú tampoco sabías que querías ir tan pronto – advirtió.

Wolfram sonrió y volvió a besar a Yuuri.

- Hagamos algo al respecto entonces – propuso el ojiverde con voz ronca.

Yuuri se supo completamente fuera de la realidad cuando Wolfram le quitaba los pantalones rozando suavemente su masculinidad. Trataba de contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir, pero su resistencia menguaba conforme Wolfram succionaba y chupaba su cuello, cada que sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo y se detenían apenas un instante en su miembro totalmente despierto.

No era justo, esa era la resolución.

El pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos con los de Wolfram y subió un poco, tomando los labios de Wolfram y luego la piel nívea del cuello.

Wolfram gimió y advirtió las acciones de Yuuri, volvió a recostarlo con su peso y llevó las manos todavía entrelazadas hacia arriba de la cabeza de éste y le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano para luego bajar la otra y comenzar una parsimoniosa caricia sobre la masculinidad despierta del rey.

Yuuri no pudo aguantar el gemido sonoro que salió de sus labios y arqueó su cuerpo aún más al momento en que Wolfram mordía levemente su cuello.

Wolfram le soltó y se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo, ocasionando que ambas hombrías se rozasen y aumentasen con ello los choques eléctricos recorriendo sus cuerpos.

- Wolf… ya no… soportaré más – declaró el pelinegro mientras estrujaba con sus manos las sábanas debajo suyo.

Wolfram lo sabía y no tardó en dejar ese vaivén de caderas, desilusionando por completo a Yuuri.

- Yo no sé si tú…

- ¿A estas alturas y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? – dijo Yuuri con el rostro completamente encendido y mechones de cabello pegados a su frente.

Wolfram sonrió y apartó algunos de ellos.

- Mírame entonces – pidió y Yuuri atendió su llamado.

Wolfram llevo su propia mano hasta sus labios y probó tres de sus dedos como si del dulce más delicioso se tratase.

Yuuri le observaba completamente embobado, Wolfram era tan… sexy. No se percató del momento en que éste había llevado su mano hacia debajo de ambos, pero sí sintió cuando uno de esos dedos acariciaba su entrada.

El pelinegro dio un respingo al sentir la repentina invasión tan incómoda. Sus mejillas ardían y ni hablar de su cuerpo, la escena parecía haber sido el más fuerte afrodisíaco que conocía. Se abrazó a la nuca del Wolfram y éste se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras introducía un segundo dedo y dilataba mejor esa cavidad.

- Ah… Wolf… - gimió el Rey al sentir el tercer dedo y cómo estos tocaban a ratos un punto demasiado sensible que le hacía arquear la espalda.

Wolfram ahogaba muchos de esos gemidos con los besos que le daba y entonces el momento llegó. Lo supo cuando Yuuri había comenzado a mover sus caderas a un ritmo suave.

- Prometo no dañarte – murmuró chocando su frente contra la del rey.

Yuuri asintió y enfocó sus sentidos en el beso que le robaba a Wolfram, mientras el rubio se adentraba en la entrada que le acogía a la perfección.

Yuuri sentía que le abrían en dos, pero de forma perversa ese dolor sólo incrementaba el ardor de su cuerpo y esa necesidad de sentir a Wolfram moviéndose dentro suyo de una buena vez. Si iba a sentir dolor, que fuera ya y mayor.

Wolfram sintió esa tensión del cuerpo de su amante y no evitó que los gemidos escaparan de sus labios cuando Yuuri comenzaba a moverse.

- ¿Yuuri…?

- Hazlo ya, Wolfram…

No tuvo que esperar más y comenzó a embestir a Yuuri.

Los susurros con el nombre de ambos iban en aumento, tanto como el torrente de sensaciones indescifrables. La imperiosa pasión era descargada en cada nuevo remeter de Wolfram y el amor cegaba mucho. Yuuri podía sentir en cada fibra de sí una corriente de descarga eléctrica que le hacía alucinar y en medio de todo siempre estaba Wolfram.

Wolfram por su parte podía sentir a la perfección esas confesiones de Yuuri, el verlo gemir de forma desenfrenada, las mejillas encendidas y el movimiento de acoplamiento para unirse y fundirse en uno al final.

No era un placer individual, era mutuo, así como su amor.

Tanto, que ninguno de sus cuerpos podían con el tortuoso e idílico placer que delataba el tórrido fuego que les envolvía. Asfixiaba y cada vez más los sentidos se perdían.

Hasta que la última embestida y el punto de no retorno fue alcanzado. El rostro del deseo les hizo sus presas y la gloria explotó en millones de colores y montones de sensaciones indescifrables. Tan sólo un momento que bastó para robarles el aliento por completo y después desapareció, dejándoles llenos por completo.

Yuuri se había aferrado al cuerpo de Wolfram con fuerza y había clavado sus uñas, dejando rasguños por la nívea espalda. Se sintió apenado y Wolfram sonrió, tratando al igual que el otro de calmar sus respiraciones.

Wolfram se colocó a lado de Yuuri y le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole por la cintura.

- ¿Crees que podamos repetirlo de nuevo? – preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Wolfram se giró sorprendido a verlo.

- ¿No te has cansado? – inquirió el ojiverde.

- El punto será no levantarnos mañana en todo el día… - advirtió Yuuri colocándose encima de su prometido.

Wolfram rió y le besó suavemente.

- Estos rasguños… tienes que pagar por ellos – advirtió con voz extremadamente sensual que hizo a Yuuri estremecerse por completo.

Parecía que otra ronda se acercaba y ni qué decir de cómo la recibirían los cuerpos de rebosante juventud…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Perdonen la tardanza y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de Kyou Kara Maou me pertenece.**

* * *

****

**Agridulce Simpatía**

**V**

**Sin importar qué**

****

* * *

****

Wolfram parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, estrechando su abrazo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro que yacía acurrucado a su lado.

No necesitaba rememorar lo vivido la noche anterior, de hecho sólo le había bastado con sentir una especie de calidez que le atiborraba completamente los sentidos y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentirse completo de algún modo. Era la sensación que le invadía cuando estaba con Yuuri.

Yuuri todavía continuaría profundamente dormido al menos una media hora más, o al menos eso pensó Wolfram hasta que éste comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos en cuestión de segundos y, por alguna razón, Wolfram sintió su rostro arder cuando aquel par de ojos negros se cruzaron con los suyos.

¿Qué se supone que debía seguir al despertar de su prometido, el Rey?

- Hola – le saludó Yuuri, sonriéndole tiernamente al tiempo que se desperezaba.

- Buenos días – respondió, tímidamente, Wolfram.

- Wolfram¿crees que…?

El rubio había interrumpido la pregunta del pelinegro al notar los moretones que éste tenía en ambas mejillas. Ya recordaba de dónde había salido el de la mejilla derecha¿pero de dónde surgió el de la izquierda?

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – demandó saber, tono que era contrastado por la ternura con la que repasaba el rostro amado.

- Er… me lo merecía – dijo Yuuri, con una sonrisa nerviosa –. Pero no importa, no me duele.

Wolfram apretó un poco y el chico no pudo evitar soltar un "auch".

- Tonto – murmuró el ojiverde, suspirando –. Quédate aquí, iré a pedir que nos suban el desayuno y de paso traeré algo para desinflamar eso. Nadie debe ver al Rey así.

Yuuri se sintió abochornado por la actitud seria y preocupada de Wolfram, pero luego de lo de anoche (y también de la madrugada), por más que se resistía a ello, sucumbió ante el impulso de acercarse a su prometido y besarlo sin alcanzar la saciedad total (todo por culpa de la necesidad de oxígeno).

Ambos se separaron teniendo las mejillas completamente encendidas y de pronto Yuuri ya no se sintió tan valiente como para volver a reclamar el beso anhelado que proyectaban los ojos de ambos. No obstante, fue Wolfram quien se relajó enteramente y se permitió iniciar uno nuevo, calmado y pausado.

- Regresaré en un instante – le susurró a Yuuri luego de terminar el beso con una caricia sobre sus labios.

A ése punto, se le olvidó enteramente el término de "Timidez" y salió de la protección de las sábanas para coger su ropa y vestirse, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación tras haberle guiñado un ojo a su prometido y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sintiéndose satisfecho de la mirada atónita que el pelinegro tenía.

El Rey tuvo muchas ganas de saltar y de abrazar fuertemente a la almohada que tenía sobre las piernas¡quería gritar que se sentía enormemente dichoso! Pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, contento, y suspirar el nombre del ojiverde.

- Ahora siento que ser cursi es lo mejor de todo…

Wolfram, por su parte, todavía sentía la emoción corriendo a través de sus venas cuando recordaba a Yuuri. Con lo sucedido no sólo anoche, sino también esa mañana, ahora ya sentía una seguridad inquebrantable que amurallaba el sentimiento de amor que Yuuri y él compartían.

Por eso, ahora podía mirar hacia delante y no tropezar con alguna de las mesas del pasillo por andar preocupándose, ya también era capaz de apreciar lo bonito del amanecer en las tierras que dominaban y, por sobre todo, esta vez ya no se sentía inseguro de mirar a quienquiera que pasase y decir con todo gusto "El Rey es mi prometido". Era libre de presumir, de mirar, de _amar_ sin ningún recato al joven ingenuo y noble de cabello negro.

Pero él no advertía que esa convicción podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia. Incluso su rostro había dejado de provocar esa sensación de no-maduración y, en cambio, hasta podría decirse que se le podía percibir sereno…

- ¿Wolf? – escuchó que Conrad le llamaba.

Por tercera vez en toda su vida, la voz de Conrad no significó ninguna amenaza para él y el castaño vio claramente esto.

- Buen día, Wheeler.

- ¿Vas al comedor? – preguntó, todavía desconcertado por la actitud de su medio hermano.

- No, de hecho pensaba decirle a una de las sirvientas que nos subiera el desayuno a Yuuri y a mí en la habitación real.

Conrad mentiría si dijese que se esperaba eso, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír, contento por la felicidad de ambos.

- Yo les daré la indicación, tú vuelve con Yuuri. Me encargaré de que nadie los moleste después y dile que se puede tomar el día, yo me las arreglaré con Gunter y Gwendall – le dijo su hermano, guiñándole un ojo.

Wolfram se sonrojó ante la insinuación, pero no se dejó amedrentar y sonrió, asintiendo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Wolfram se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se toparon con los de su madre, quien se guardó la sonrisa de saludo que le iba a dedicar a su hijo, y adquirió la expresión de sorpresa.

- Buenos días, madre – saludó educadamente. Conrad también se dio media vuelta y se dedicó a observar la escena.

- Wolf… Wolf… no me digas que tú… ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAA!!!! – gritó la rubia, apresurándose a llegar hasta él –. ¿Cómo pasó?

Wolfram parpadeó, sin entender, y al cabo de unos segundos su mente se iluminó y se sintió palidecer. ¿Tan obvio era?

- Y-yo… verás…

- Madre, no creo que sea el momento – interrumpió Conrad, sonriendo divertido –. Seguramente Wolfram quiere regresar con Yuuri lo antes posible y ambos le estamos retrasando su propósito.

Hasta entonces, Cecile advirtió la presencia de Conrad y salió de su profusa alegría por lo que estaba aconteciendo entre las paredes del castillo, o más específicamente: Entre las paredes de la habitación real.

- Bien, pero después tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalle cómo pasó – advirtió la rubia.

- Pero, madre, eso es…

- No, no, no – aseveró Cecile, moviendo el dedo índice –. Nada de privacías, soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber, así que no hay peros.

Dicho esto, la mujer tomó el brazo de Conrad.

- Vamos a desayunar entonces – le dijo al castaño y éste asintió –. Por cierto, Wolf querido¡me encanta tu determinación que por fin despertó! Hace mucho que no te veía así y me alegra saber que sigue siendo parte de ti.

Conrad le dirigió una sonrisa amable, acompañando las palabras de la madre de ambos, y luego ellos dos se marcharon.

Wolfram no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alivio. Su madre tenía razón, ya estaba completo.

Echó a andar sus pasos en dirección contraria a donde inicialmente se dirigía, ahora tenía que pasar por las hierbas que guardaba en su habitación.

-:-:-

- Hoy ni Wolfram ni Yuuri nos acompañarán – anunció Cecile luego de llegar, junto con Conrad, al Comedor.

- Anaís, súbeles el desayuno a la habitación del Rey, por favor – le pidió el castaño a la sirvienta que les empezaba a colocar los alimentos en la mesa.

- Sí, señor – dijo la muchacha.

Gwendall frunció el ceño y Gunter se quedó desconcertado. ¿Significaba eso que…?

- ¿Eso entonces quiere decir que la pareja real continuará con el compromiso? – inquirió Belgant, mirando seriamente a Cecile.

- En efecto – contestó ella.

Belgant sonrió arrogantemente y posó su vista en Gwendall y Gunter.

- Queda claro que habrá que arreglar muchos asuntos después de desayunar¿cierto? – afirmó.

- Me temo que lo que sea que tengan que arreglar, no podrá ser sino hasta el día de mañana. Hoy el Rey y su prometido tienen el día libre – aseveró Conrad.

Ni Gunter ni Gwendall estuvieron en desacuerdo con la idea.

Belgant no dijo más y se dedicó a conversar con sus consejeros. Sin embargo, todos sabían que ése no era el fin…

-:-:-

- Listo – dijo Wolfram luego de haber aplicado en las mejillas de Yuuri el ungüento que había hecho con las hierbas medicinales que guardaba en su habitación.

- ¿Por qué huelen tan bien a pesar de que son prácticamente medicina? Ni siquiera se siente pegajoso.

- No estás en la tierra de los humanos, Yuuri, además, aunque seas mitad humano, también eres mitad Mazoku. Es por eso que esa medicina también funciona contigo, sólo que más lentamente – le explicó, apartando el flequillo de los ojos del pelinegro –. Cuando menos ya se desinflamó.

Yuuri sonrió y Wolfram estaba acercándose para besarlo.

Pero, luego de un leve toque sobre la puerta y el "Adelante" de ambos, dos sirvientas se abrieron paso por la habitación para colocar el desayuno de ambos sobre una mesita reclinable que habían traído. Luego, se marcharon, contentas y sonrojadas luego de ver el cuadro que presentaba la pareja: Yuuri todavía desnudo y envuelto en las sábanas, y Wolfram sentando enfrente de él y con una mano sobre su cuello.

Como si de un rayo de luz se tratase, el motivo por el sonrojo de ambas le llegó de golpe a Yuuri.

- Wolfram…

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que a esta hora todo el castillo lo sabe…

El rubio parpadeó, algo confundido, y en un par de segundos entendió. Yuuri tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas y la mirada ligeramente avergonzada. El pelinegro resultaba excesivamente tierno, si seguía así, Wolfram sentía que no podría resistir la tentación de encender todavía más esas suaves mejillas, pero de otro modo…

- Yuuri, tenemos el día libre… – dijo Wolfram, mientras el pelinegro se ponía de pie, con la sábana enredada a su cintura.

- ¡Eso es un alivio! – exclamó el pelinegro con alegría. Estuvo por dar un paso para dirigirse a donde el desayuno le esperaba, pero le embargó un dolor que pasó por toda su columna vertebral y la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero Wolfram alcanzó a sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera de lleno sobre el piso.

- ¡Yuuri! – le llamó, angustiado –. ¡¿Estás bien?!

El pelinegro alzó el rostro, con la cara avergonzada y un rubor exagerado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Yuuri?

- ¡Esto es vergonzoso! – se quejó, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

- ¿Qué¿Qué es vergo…?

La pregunta murió en la garganta del rubio al comprender el posible motivo por el que Yuuri de pronto había sentido _ése_ dolor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse también, pero al contrario de lo apenado que estaba por ser precisamente sus acciones las que habían hecho que Yuuri estuviera así, lo ayudó a levantarse, y sin que el pelinegro lo advirtiese, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta el sofá de la habitación.

- ¡Wolfram¿Qué haces? Esto no…

- Eres el Rey, con más poder mágico que yo y hasta con una fe y una voluntad mayor, pero yo soy quien te ama y seré quien te cuide y te proteja sin importar qué.

El rubio lo dejó con gentileza sobre los mullidos cojines y luego se dirigió hasta la mesita para traerle su bandeja con el desayuno. Ante todo esto, Yuuri se había quedado sin habla.

- Wolfram – le llamó, mientras éste le servía un poco de jugo en un vaso.

- ¿Mhn?

- Te amo.

El rubio dejó de servir el jugo y lo miró, sorprendido, pero esta mueca pronto se fue para abrirle paso a una de felicidad.

- Yo también – susurró, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Después, ambos se dedicaron a desayunar, Wolfram sentado sobre la alfombra, a lado de Yuuri. Ambos riendo y contándose desde las cosas más triviales hasta rayar en otras sin sentido. Una charla que jamás habían mantenido en el pasado.

- Wolfram¿algún día me contarás lo que sucedió con Belgant? – le preguntó el pelinegro de repente.

El rubio apartó la sonrisa feliz de sus labios y se puso serio.

- No es que tenga celos, pero bueno… es que… no, lo siento… sólo le decía por si tenías ganas de abrirte con alguien y…

- Está bien, Yuuri – le interrumpió, enternecido por sus gestos –. Sólo que… no ahora. Quiero estar contigo sin que importe otra cosa, no todavía.

Yuuri asintió.

- Iré a pedir que nos preparen el baño – le susurró el rubio luego de levantarse.

Yuuri continuó comiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que _eso_ significaba y sus mejillas, inevitablemente, volvieron a ponerse rojas. Wolfram lo encontró, al regresar, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo tenso. Ya imaginaba la razón, pero lo que no sabía es que no era precisamente la vergüenza el motivo.

De hecho, Yuuri se sentía bastante curioso al respecto…

-:-:-

- Rey Belgant, no tiene caso que nos mantengamos aquí.

- Él tiene razón, ya has oído a los familiares del joven Wolfram. Ellos han consumado su unión – añadió otro de los consejeros.

Sin embargo, Belgant se mantenía muy alejado de pensar de ése modo.

- En todo caso, aun si lograses separarlo de su lado, no serviría de nada porque ya no es puro.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – exigió.

Los consejeros se quedaron mudos ante el arrebato de enfado de su Rey. Habían sido contadas las veces en que ésos ojos azules brillaban con tanta ira.

- No importa qué ni cómo, pero vine por Wolfram y no me detendré hasta tenerlo conmigo, así tenga que declararle la guerra a estas tierras.

- No puede ser tan egoísta, señor – declaró uno de los consejeros, callándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Escuché bien? – preguntó el Rey.

El hombre mayor se quedó callado y contrajo sus puños.

- Óyeme bien, anciano tonto, tú no me vas a decir qué puedo o no ser, y cuidado con que alguno de ustedes se ponga en mi contra. Nuestro reino es muy diferente ahora que yo gobierno, así que si se les ocurre traicionarme, no seré yo quien los mande a matar. La población se irá contra ustedes, así que más les vale no cometer tonterías – aseveró prepotentemente el ojiazul.

Acto seguido, se marchó de las habitaciones de los ancianos para ir rumbo a las afueras del castillo. Ya tenía un plan en mente para tener a Wolfram de vuelta…

- Esto no puede seguir así – dijo el anciano mayor.

- Ya lo oíste y tiene toda la razón, siempre mostró su papel de víctima ante todo el pueblo y ahora que ha tomado el poder, se ha llenado de la gracia de todos los ciudadanos. Ninguno nos creerá si decimos la verdad – contrapunteó el otro.

- Tal vez si le pidiésemos ayuda a alguno de los Mazoku de aquí…

- Olvídalo, no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que tratar de que tome más decisiones acertadas que fallidas – dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

- No, debe haber algo más que yo pueda hacer – se dijo.

-:-:-

- Wolfram, no te vayas – le pidió Yuuri, luego de quedar sumergido en el agua del enorme baño principal del palacio.

El rubio se quedó en seco luego de escuchar la petición. Había bajado a Yuuri (con mucho esfuerzo) hasta allá y le había ayudado a desvestirse. Ahora él mismo se preparaba para entrar a que estaba del otro lado.

- Bien – murmuró con suavidad, adentrándose en éste luego de quitarse la ropa.

Se colocó detrás de Yuuri y después tomó una de las esponjas y el jabón para luego pasarla sobre la tersa piel del Rey. Su nariz repasó el cuello del pelinegro y fue depositando algún besito ocasional sobre su espalda, en tanto sus manos se encargaban de tratar de relajar el cuerpo amado.

- Wolf… – jadeó el pelinegro, tensando los músculos de su abdomen cuando la mano de Wolfram fue a parar a éste.

- ¿Dime?

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un gemido que había querido salir de su garganta cuando las manos de Wolfram repasaban su cuerpo de forma tan erótica. Como pudo, se giró entre los brazos del rubio y lo besó, intensa y profundamente desde el principio. Amaba que Wolfram ya no fuera reticente con sus deseos, que hiciese, sin sentir ataduras, todo lo que pasase por su mente. Amaba a ése rubio…

Los besos continuaban y las caricias, por parte de los dos, subían de intensidad. Yuuri se sentía sofocado, su cuerpo temblaba de anhelo y su corazón se estremecía ante cada pequeño roce. Había tantas emociones flotando en la atmósfera que habían formado, sensaciones incontables e indescifrables, por eso la mente de Yuuri sólo sabía que había caído enteramente en la adicción por Wolfram y que estaba mucho más que bien…

Yuuri se apretó contra el cuerpo de Wolfram y sus caderas, instintivamente, comenzaron a moverse al sentir contra sí aquella parte del rubio. Si había dolor o alguna incomodidad en su cuerpo por moverse así, Yuuri no lo notó y tampoco le importó. Únicamente era un poquito consciente de que se iba perdiendo entre cada beso que iniciaban, que las manos de Wolfram viajaban por su cuerpo y que le provocaban un montón de cosquilleos y descargas eléctricas corriendo por cada uno de sus nervios.

Wolfram sólo notaba esa necesidad por continuar memorizando cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuri y sus labios repasaban tanto su rostro como el cuello y el pecho. Su oído no se cansaba de cada nuevo sonido que abandonaba la garganta del pelinegro, cada uno diciendo y sonando diferente…

El vaivén adquirió un ritmo más rápido conforme los segundos pasaban. Yuuri no había podido evitar arañar la espalda de Wolfram cuando el sofoco y el placer se volvieron casi insoportables y Wolfram también lo sentía así.

En un instante, fueron uno subiendo al éxtasis, no importaba respirar ni mucho menos algo más. Fue ese momento de estallido lo que les robó el aliento y la cordura, dejándolos en un plano de pura felicidad y satisfacción.

- Te amo, te amo, Yuuri – jadeó el rubio luego de que el orgasmo pasase.

Yuuri todavía se sentía tembloroso y por eso, y porque no quería, era que seguía abrazado al cuerpo de Wolfram.

- Yo también te amo, Wolfram – musitó para luego besarlo.

Al poco tiempo, Wolfram ayudó a Yuuri a salir, para inmediatamente pasarlo de forma gentil hasta el baño contiguo. Después, accionó las palancas que dejarían salir el agua de ésa bañera para ser cambiada por agua limpia. Luego volvió junto con Yuuri.

- Wolfram, perdón – se disculpó el pelinegro luego de haber visto la espalda del rubio.

El aristócrata supo a qué se refería el Rey, y lo que hizo fue guiñarle un ojo.

- Descuida, además no es que tú también hubieras salido bien librado – murmuró, acariciando suavemente la clavícula del pelinegro.

Yuuri sintió una punzada de dolor con el toque, pero lejos de molestarle, simplemente le provocó un sonrojo.

Wolfram sonrió y se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente.

Detalles como ése, hacían que Yuuri profundizase esa aceptación por el amor que le tenía a Wolfram. Ya había sido decidido que Wolfram fuera la parte que Yuuri necesitaba y con cada mínima atención que tuviera hacia él, fue como el amor despertó. El problema había sido que Yuuri no había querido aceptarlo sino hasta ahora…

Pero la espera bien había valido la pena y ahora sólo le importaba tenerlo a su lado sin importa qué pasase o no…

-:-:-

La noche llegó a los terrenos del Reino Mazoku donde corrió y seguía corriendo la feliz noticia de que los futuros Consortes de éste habían aceptado completamente su amor.

Por su parte, el mayor de los consejeros de Queríblez, había decidido hablarle al Rey Mazoku de las intenciones de Belgant. Iba rumbo a las habitaciones de Conrad para solicitar una audiencia con el Rey, pero algo le tenía inquieto, sentía como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo…

Sus ojos trataban de distinguir entre las sombras del pasillo que atravesaba, trataba de agudizar su oído para percibir la más mínima señal de algo y ésa fue su mayor alerta: No se oía nada, ni siquiera un grillo.

De pronto, el fuego de las antorchas del pasillo se apagaron y el anciano sintió una presencia detrás de sí. Empuñó la daga que traía consigo y estuvo por atacar a su posible agresor, pero éste fue más rápido y le perforó el abdomen con su espada.

El atacante, tomó su espada y la limpió con su capa, para luego marcharse. Con un solo tronar de dedos devolvió el fuego a las antorchas y éstas alumbraron el cuerpo sin vida y empapado de sangre del desafortunado anciano…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Ahm… gomen, gomen n.nU  
Ya sé que tardé años u.u…  
Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que podré tomar un buen ritmo con todos mis fics n.n  
En esta ocasión, presenté un contenido lime de estos dos ninios lindos, y bueno… sé que están acostumbrados a leer que Wolf sea el uke, pero sencillamente no o.ó Respeto sus gustos, no obstante, en lo que a mí respecta, Yuuri es el uke porque aunque no sea tan "bello" como Wolfram, es muchísimo más ingenuo y no me lo puedo imaginar en un papel dominante porque él no es así (aun si Wolf es quien usa ese camisón rosa lol). En todo caso, al que imaginaría sería al antiguo Rey Mazoku que de repente despierta por ahí, pero ése Rey no es Yuuri y Wolfram ama a Yuuri, por eso esto es WolfxYuu x3_

_Bueno, para no hacer más largo esto… ¿review?  
Anden, lo merezco ;o; (cínica xD)_

Inauguré un foro de **Yaoi** y **Jmusic**¡únanse! Estamos reclutando a gente que quiera participar en los **juegos de rol** que haremos, además por supuesto para que hagan sus propios temas de yaoi o lo que deseen x3

Les esperamos en (unan los espacios):

**yaoidays . foro . st**

Besos,  
Naomi Eiri.


End file.
